


Dance With Me

by Bookishworm2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angeli - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead People, Death, F/F, F/M, Human, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Other, demonium, minor - A/b/o, ”dance with me”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishworm2020/pseuds/Bookishworm2020
Summary: A story started not so long ago from a prompt sent to me by a friend.Dean is Crown Prince of Earos and has a personal security in the disguised, runaway Angeli prince Castiel. Sam has run away from the royal life to join Jo Harvelle’s band of pirates, they capture an Angeli with a sassy smile and Sam is taken prisoner.What will happen when Lucifer Nightingale, crown prince of Haeveen decides to marry? Will Dean and Cas be able to stop his decision? Will Sam get out of his predicament?Basically I suck at summaries but all in all, it is angst but we will have a happy ending.Please do not read if you are triggered by:Depressive thoughts, mentions of sexual assault, implied torture, death and violence.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am here to share wit y’all a story that I have been working on. Currently there is a version on wattpad as well if you would like to read more but I am hoping to have them all up to date!!

Dean: 

The party, Dean really didn’t hate to admit, was rather boring. It was being thrown by a neighbouring kingdom to find suitors for their eligible court ladies. Dean had been hounded all night, he hated it so much he had asked his personal guard to get him out of the room discreetly. Urgh marriage, Dean was expected, as the crown prince, to make a political match when he married. Dean didn’t want to do that. In fact Dean could never tell anyone what he wanted really, except for his younger brother, but Sam had left years ago. What Dean really wanted as to marry for love and there was one person in particular that he was becoming dangerously fond of. 

His guard attempted to clear his throat subtly and Dean doubled over with laughter as the man went into a coughing fit. Castiel, the head of his personal guard, was his best friend and two years his senior. Castiel was often ridiculed by people behind his back because they didn’t like the thought of a man from the white mountains being the protector of their prince. Dean had always found their concerns funny, not because they were unfounded, the people in the white mountains were known to be very vicious, because if they knew what Cas really was then they’d all go ballistic. You see Castiel wasn’t just any ordinary warrior, like John Winchester and most of the country thought, no Castiel was Angelici and not just that he was high Angelici. If people in the small country of learned that the head of their crown princes detail was not human nor the James Novak he was pretending to be. There would be trouble. So Dean kept his best friend’s secret. It was the only one he kept with his life. 

“Would it kill you to relax?” The prince laughed at his personal detail as the man jumped at every small noise.   
“Probably,” came the grumbling reply. “But most likely it would kill you too.”   
“Well I’l take my chances, dance with me.” Dean knew that Cas would, the guy liked to dance but given his profession it was hard. Dean tried very hard not to completely turn to liquid in the arms of the man he was slowly but surely falling for. He also tried very hard not to gasp when Cas dipped him at the end. At this point Dean was sure the man knew about his secret not so secret crush. 

That night on the way back from the stupid ball, Cas asked dean the question he knew was coming.   
“So...?”  
“So?”  
“Are we going to pretend that we didn’t dance at that party and that you didn’t go beet red when I touched you?”  
“And?” Dean said getting all defensive.  
“So we are going to pretend that tonight didn’t happen.”  
“Only to everyone else.” Dean mumbled. Cas looked at him weirdly but gave up. 

Castiel:

They were in the carriage when Dean said something but it was really quiet and Cas couldn’t hear it. If he didn’t want to talk about it then they wouldn’t talk Cas decided. Cas was willing to give Dean all the time that he needed if that meant they could finally be together. You see Dean was not very good at subtle, not that Cas was either if the coughing fit earlier was anything to go by. Dean knew that his father couldn’t know, that no one could suspect them but he still didn’t do anything to quell the rumours, if anything he fed them by doing things like they had done tonight. The thing was Dean knew that he wouldn’t refuse or that he couldn’t refuse and he used that to his advantage when it came to social situations. 

They got back to the palace late that night and Cas went straight to the room that he had in the north wing. It wasn’t small by anyone’s normal standards, but it wasn’t a big room in the castle. There was a letter waiting for him by the window. That was how he knew this was important, someone from the isles had hand delivered it. He dreaded opening the letter and so he left it on the table. Cas needed to stretch his wings. The thing about Angelici was that they could keep their wings invisible to the sight and touch, but it cost them if they were there too long, Cas’ had been there for three months now and he dreaded looking at them. 

Castiel was the one of 6 children to the king and prince consort of the Haeveen isles. He was not the least powerful, but he sought a life away from the throne of the islands and away from parties and fake smiles, which was why he had come to Earos. when Castiel first entered the country it was through the white mountains and so when John Winchester came looking for a man to head up the guard he volunteered. Cas was first and foremost a warrior he was not trained in the diplomatic conferences and parties that his siblings were and for that he was grateful, they were so incredibly boring. That was not the only reason he had left Haeveen. On the islands the crown prince was chosen as the one with the most power not the first born and as such Lucifer the third youngest was crown prince. The problem with lucifer was that he believed humans didn’t deserve to be on the same level as Angelici, or to be blunt he was a traditional bastard. Traditionally the Angelici kept humans as slaves and pets but in more recent years his fathers had begun to battle that. Lucifer wanted to take everyone all back to the beginning and then conquer the world. So Castiel decided to see what the letter was all about. 

Castiel Nightingale,   
As prince of the Haeveen Isles you have been cordially invited to the wedding of the season. On the 23rd of august, the countries of Earos and Haeveen will be united with the match of Crown prince Lucifer Nightingale and the prince of Earos Samuel Winchester. 

Castiel almost forgot to put his wings away in the rush that he was in to find Dean. When he got to the prince’s room he composed himself and knocked. When Dean opened the door he smiled. 

“Didn’t think you could stay away,” he smirked before noticing the look on Cas’ face. “What is it?”  
“Did you know?”   
“Did I know what?” Cas stood paralysed with fear for Dean’s brother as he handed over the letter.   
“Cas I think you had better come in.”


	2. The Annoying Imp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are lucky, two chapters in one day!!! I’m feeling productive (sort of).

Castiel:

He and Dean stayed up all night examining the letter, trying to work out if this was real or if it was a trick. Cas didn’t believe it was a trick but he felt the possibility had to be listed. It was early morning when Dean finally let up and assumed that the letter with a hidden note was real. 

“Cas you gonna sit down or...” the young prince trailed off. They were both anxious and they both needed a break but neither of them could sleep. “Come here Casanova lets try and relax a little.   
“Who’s Casanova?” The man asked. Dean shook his head and chuckled, one of these days he was gonna sit him down and take him through everything.   
“Are you gonna get your wings out for me?” Cas huffed, he didn’t know how to tell Dean that what he was about to do was a very intimate gesture between the Angelici. Though he would have to take him through that before the wedding or whatever was going on. Still he couldn’t deny he enjoyed the prince touching his wings, Dean was right it would calm him down and it seemed to do the same for the prince so he manifested his wings and sat on the bed. 

Dean settled down behind him and started to massage the tip of one of the Angeli’s biggest wings. The prince was touching his wings lightly and in places that probably shouldn’t be touched by anyone but his mate. Cas gave into it knowing that he would have to cling to whatever self control he had left. 

Unusually for the castle nothing happened that day. It was almost as if the gods had heard their distress. Cas highly doubted that this was the case but never the less it was nice. It was also Cas’ day off and so he spent the entire day, almost, with Dean. After lunch Dean asked him a question he had been dreading for a while.

“So if I go to Haeveen, I’ll need to know the customs am I right?”  
“It would probably be a wise thing to know.”   
“Can you tell me about them?” There it was, the question Cas didn’t really want to answer because of the closeness he had developed with Dean. But Dean was right he had to know.   
“Well, traditionally, the couple mate during the ceremony of the wedding.”  
“Oooookaaay. As in sex?”   
“Yes Dean, as in sex,” Dean made a face that made Cas laugh. “Though recently that part of the ceremony happens the night before. Another thing that you might want to know is that grooming the wings of an Angeli is incredibly intimate and should not happen in public.”  
“Oh...” Dean trailed off his cheeks going a rather deep red. “Sorry Cas I didn’t know.”  
“Dean, its fine and it’s partly my fault because I didn’t tell you. But I thought you might not want to do it to my siblings.”  
“Fair point.”  
“Anyway, the ceremony itself takes place in five parts. The union, the mating, the reception, the arena and the leave of the couple.” Dean was sitting hanging off his every word. “The union is the wedding, its pretty similar to what I have seen take place here but we have a ritual that we perform to bind the souls of the couple together. This means that they will always know what the other is feeling. This ritual might not happen but Lucifer is a traditionalist. The mating is pretty straight forward-”  
“Yeah we can skip the details, you said your brother is a traditionalist, does that mean I’ll have to watch him going down on my baby bro?”  
“Maybe, I don’t know how much influence my parents will have on planning the wedding. The reception is very much like your wedding reception, music, dancing, dinner. The arena is a celebratory fight between some of our greatest warriors and fiercest beasts. The romans that ruled your country once got that from us. And finally the leave of the couple is very much like a honey moon, except that they stay in the cottages at the bottom of the castle estate and their expected to have conceived before they return.”  
“How does that work for Sam?”   
“You are aware of the secondary genders?”  
“Yeah, but they are so weak in Earos that no one really talks about them.”  
“Well they are essential in Haeveen. If your brother is an omega then he can conceive, if he’s not then I don't know why Lucifer is marrying him science he’s a big bad alpha himself.”  
“What about other customs. How do you greet people?”  
“How do I greet you?”  
“Okay that was stupid.”

They talked about what Dean might have to expect when going to the isles for three hours and by the time they were done Dean had to get ready for Dinner. Dinner was a family occasion tonight and Dean planned on asking John exactly what was going on. 

Sam: (meanwhile)

He shivered in his thin clothing, though the Haeveen isles were known for their good weather he couldn’t say that it reached all the way down here. Sam knew where he was, that, he thought, was at least grounding. Over the past few years Sam had been living his best life, or close to, he was part of a crew on a ship that was notorious. The fair lady was by far one of the most feared ships on the see and Sam was first mate. The captain was a fierce lady named Joanna, she had take over after her mother retired. Sam liked her, she was like a sister to him. He had ended up here because of a sassy mouthed prisoner they had managed to capture. The golden haired imp had managed to send a message back to daddy dearest and get himself rescued and take Sam in the process. Sam had seen the Angeli that went by the name of Gabriel since, every time Gabriel apologised and he wasn’t quite sure why. For the past few days another one of the kings sons came to visit. This one had hair similar to Gabriel but it was duller, darker his eyes were blue but Sam could have sworn he saw them flash red once. Gabriel had told him that this man’s name was Lucifer and he was the heir to the throne. 

Ever since he was taken to Haeveen, his inner omega had been making the odd appearance and that terrified the young Winchester. He had never had to deal with this before, especially not in chains. He hoped that Dean knew where he was or that Jo was coming to get him. If there was anyone he could count on it would be those two.

The next three days went by similar to the last, the lucifer guy came more and more often, often cutting Sam and Gabriel’s conversations short. Sam had grown to like the big mouthed imp and Gabriel had become his friend. He had managed to get some information out of Gabriel. Apparently he was to marry the man that visited him now almost hourly. Time with lucifer was nothing short of torture and he dreaded the wedding which was apparently fast approaching. When Sam voiced his fears to Gabriel the man had smiled sadly and explained what everything lucifer had said meant. Needless to say this did nothing to calm him. Gabriel had however agreed to get a message to Dean, which Sam was grateful for. Gabriel said he had sent it in form of an invitation to his brother whom he knew was close to Dean and would understand the magnitude of the situation. But he also said that he had hidden a message in between the front and back pieces of card that would explain how this marriage was taking place.

“And if it doesn’t work?”  
“Then...uhhh...I don’t know.” The Angeli looked sadly at the floor.   
“What about you break me out and we run away?”  
“Well......I could, it would cause political uprising and I would be exiled but... it would be hella fun!” The man said his grin widening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think of Gabriel? Would love to know your thoughts! Sam and Gabe are going to bring down the monarchy together but what’s new?  
> Ex


	3. Traditional, Obsessive and Sadistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some douchebags and people get in trouble

Sam: 

They decided over the next few days that that Sam should disappear between the time lucifer visited and lunch because he would want to see Sam that morning and Gabriel wouldn’t be asked after until dinner if he was discreet enough over the next few days. And so Gabriel faked illness and plotted in his bedroom with little disturbance. Lucifer, who was eager to glean from Sam why Gabriel had left his friend, was given a very believable story. Sam told him that he did not know but he was delighted not to see the gloating bastard. Which of course was far from true, Sam’s inner omega was becoming more active by the day and for reasons unknown to Sam was having a hard time with out the insufferable ex prisoner. Lucifer also seemed to be getting more predatory by the day and Sam only hoped that Gabriel came for him soon. The date of the wedding was fast approaching and to say he was scared would be an understatement. 

Gabriel: 

Finally three days after Gabriel began deceiving his family he found a opportunity to enact his plan. His preferred servant Angelo agreed to sneak a key into Sam for his breakfast and then pretend to give Gabriel his lunch in his room later that day. After he was visited by lucifer who for some reason wanted to ensure he would be well for the wedding, he went to the bottom of the guard tower. There he found Sam in guards attire. 

“Thank god.”  
“What think I would abandon you Samshine?” He smirked   
“No I was more concerned that I have no fucking clue where I am?” Sam hissed sarcastically.  
“Glad to know you had faith in me”  
“Should I rethink that?” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the young prince, the guy was obviously going through his heat for the first time in his life and Gabriel could relate to the mood swings. 

From the bottom of the prison tower they made their way to the stables across the courtyard. There they took two horses that Gabriel said were the best. They left the castle out of the front gates. They left under the pretence of taking a ride in order to improve the prince’s health. Gabriel, though he had been over this many times in his head, was surprised at how smoothly they left the castle. As soon as they were out of sight they urged they horses into a canter so as to put as many miles between them and the castle as possible. Midway through the afternoon Sam suggested that they head through the forest in the general direction of Earos and avoid the main roads. Gabriel thought that this was a good idea and acknowledged just how good Sam was at running away. By midnight they decided that they were far enough away from the castle to rest for a few hours. 

“Gabriel, how many siblings do you have?”   
“Peculiar question but I’ll humour you, five. Three brothers, two sisters. Why?”   
“Just wondering what we might be up against because all of the older ones will be sent out after us I assume.”   
“Well not necessarily, very few people know that you were in Haeveen. But that is not how our hierarchy works, they will send the most powerful after us. Which, if the family was whole, would mean Cassie, Hannah and Lucifer.” Some time passed before Sam answered with a question.   
“Is Lucifer the oldest?”   
“No but he is the most powerful, he’s actually younger than me.”   
“So if we were to strip him of his power-” Sam ventured.   
“That’s impossible.” Gabriel interrupted   
“Well, so was breaking out of the castle but we did that just fine didn’t we,” Sam pointed out. Before sighing at the look on his companions face. “Gabe, I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, what I’m saying is that if we could do it, who would the crown fall to?”  
“If he was here it would be Castiel.” Gabriel barely whispered.   
“Is he better?”  
“Much better.”   
“So if I said that there was someone that I knew who could pull off that kind of magic.”   
“I’d ask where are they.”

Dean: (meanwhile)

“Father, can I ask you something?” John dismissed the servants and guards in the dinning room and raised his gaze to his eldest son with a questioning look. John was, in Dean’s opinion, much more like Sam than himself. Very conserved and determined but he showed few emotions outwardly and was much more subtle that Dean was. The death of his mother had taken a certain toll on John which had left him rougher round the edges than Sam. It was that knowledge that made Dean approach this encounter with care. 

“I wanted to know what you knew of the engagement between Sam and the crown prince of Haeveen?” John almost chocked on his soup.   
“The what?”  
“An invite was sent to me secretly with a message to suggest that Sam was to married off to the heir of the throne,” he continued. “I wanted to understand what you knew of the situation before I went and did anything.” John stared at his potato soup for a long time and Dean was beginning to think he had broken his father this time. Finally John looked up at him.   
“I have no knowledge of this engagement. Though Sam has it in himself to marry who he pleases.” Dean sighed.   
“Perhaps father you had better see the message for yourself.”   
“After dinner.” And that was final. You could not come between John Winchester and a good apple pie. 

Not two hours later the two of them, joined by Castiel, sat around a small table with the invite. the message itself was written in an old language that was sometimes still used in the Haeveen isles, hence the need for Castiel. 

“Please read that again.” John Winchester asked the guard. Castiel obliged though he was unsure how you could need it to be read more than four times.   
“This message was sent because I do not agree with the circumstances of this marriage. Sam is prisoner of the state and has no say in this match. Neither do our parents and I believe would have made some move to veto this decision of Lucifer’s. All I ask is that you do your best to oppose the pairing. Signed Gabriel Nightingale.”   
“And you say that this message was addressed to you and to Dean.”   
“Yes sir”  
“Why?”  
“Sir,” the Angeli continued with caution. “I have not been completely truthful about my heritage. Though in my defence you never specifically asked. My name is actually Castiel Nightingale, Gabriel and Lucifer are my brothers, I come from the Haeveen isles. Before you call me a spy or what ever else you see fit know that I have not heard anything from my family since I ran from that life. I never liked the formalities of royal life and felt, much like you son Sam if I am not mistaken, that I was meant for elsewhere. So yes I may be a traitor but it is not to you my lord.” The room was silent for a while. It was only when John nodded in understanding that Dean allowed himself to breathe.   
“Cas, if you were to guess, why have they not let us know officially?” Dean asked. The Angeli guard sighed thoughtfully.   
“Probably because you would never agree to the match and if you were to know you could go to war against the country which would cost the isles valuable resources,” Castiel pondered. Then he took a sharp breath and continued. “Or possibly because my parents have no knowledge of the match either. Therefore if you were to find out you would go to them as the ruling party of the isles. Lucifer is trying to an underhand wedding and though it is an advantageous match, he is only going to say anything when he has rendered Sam either completely submissive or broken-”  
“Cas slow down. What?”  
“If the wedding was announced officially in Haeveen, word would reach you. Given that Sam is basically a prisoner you could go to war against the country and my parents would probably give Sam over to you in a peace agreement. Lucifer doesn’t want that. I know my brother Dean, lucifer is obsessive and if Sam is currently what has taken his fancy then he will do anything in order to have him. One thing he would do is a secret marriage. Then no one wold know enough to put a stop to it. He wouldn’t make it public knowledge until there was nothing Sam could do or say that would make a difference.”  
“Sam wouldn’t agree to something like that. He wouldn’t stand by and be submissive. He’s too much like me.” John said confidently.   
“I am afraid my lord that this is where the story could get a little messy. Lucifer is ultimately a traditional, obsessive sadist. He would make sure that there was no way that Sam could say anything, if you get my meaning.” The silence that followed that statement was deafening.   
“Cas,” Dean asked carefully. “Are there any criteria for a legal wedding in Haeveen? Do you need anything to make it official?” The Angeli looked thoughtful for a minute.   
“He would need a priest of some kind, at least one witness and a signed licence.”   
“Can we guess as to who the witness and priest might be?” John gave as his second question.  
“The priest is likely Alistair, he has always been my brother’s favourite and he shares many of his traditionalist views. The witness may be Gabriel, though I do not know why. Gabriel is much like me, though a little chaotic he would never treat another human being with such disrespect. The reason I suggest him is that he is the one to send the note and if the marriage is secret then only the few people mentioned would know about it.” 

They came to the conclusion after what Dean thought to be years of deliberating. Castiel ultimately convinced his father that the best way to go about this was to contact his parents with questions and have them deal with Lucifer. And so having written the letter and sent it, the three of them went to their respective rooms for the night, though none of them slept particularly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What y’all think? Have fun reading!!!
> 
> Ex


	4. Don’t Shoot the Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!!! To Castiel, dean and others. (I don’t have favourites...............yes I do)

Sam:

He and Gabriel packed up the few belongings they had gathered over the past few days. Honestly being a fugitive wasn’t so different from being a pirate, the meals were scarce and never very nutritious but Gabriel seemed to be having more problems with the new menu. From what Sam had learned about the short man he had a very sweet tooth which wasn’t currently being satisfied by their diet of leaves and berries. It had been four days since they left the castle and though they had seen the armies of Haeveen and heard the prince’s retinue, they had never met them face to face. That was, Sam thought ironically, the glory of having a successful practice run. 

“Sam? How long must I go without the substance that sustains all life on earth?” The small man behind him whined.   
“Gabriel, though I’m sure it sustains you I’m not sure that is an accurate description of sugar.”   
“Well it is, but I wasn’t talking about the heavenly sweet stuff. I mean when can we get a refill on water.”   
“Gabriel, we are in the middle of the fucking forest, how long have we been out of water?”  
“Well I think we ran out about midday yesterday.”   
“And you didn’t think to tell me like at dinner when we were by the river, or better yet fill the skins yourself?” Sam was in disbelief, this man was utterly useless. He wouldn’t keep him around except for the fact that he was slow falling for the short feisty man.   
“Well Sammykins your arse just looked so good standing over that pot I completely forgot myself, I was too concentrated on keeping my dignity to remember the water skins.” Gabriel smirked in that annoying way that he always did. Sam would be sure that Gabriel reciprocated his feelings but this was just how the guy was, adorably insufferable and flirty. 

Not much later that day, Sam spotted a river that he believed to have drinkable water and so he took their skins from Gabriel and went to fill them up. They had left the horses when they reached left the trees near the roadside for the comfort of the forest. Gabriel had made sure to take off any saddles and bridles and hide them in a hole that Sam dug in the ground. Gabriel was putting his entire faith in Sam to get them to the witches cabin and render Lucifer helpless. To say that Sam was surprised at this was an understatement. Here in the thick of the forest they were less worried about being seen because the trees covered them from the sky and the main road through the forest was a good days walk in the opposite direction. 

“Sammich you do know where we are going don’t you.” Gabriel asked tentatively.   
“Yeah Gabe I do, see up there, that’s the cabin we need.” Sam pointed to a small house in the woods. The house looked cosy and had a light in one of the front windows. Gabriel looked relieved at staying the night in a house.   
Sam walked onto the front porch and knocked on the door, which promptly swung open.   
Gabriel: 

The door just swung open, Gabriel who had spent the last hours excited at the thought of stying inside and having a good meal was now thinking he might prefer Sam’s leaf and berry ‘salad’. But the prince beckoned to him and so he followed Sam into the depths of this creatures lair. However when he entered the main room of the cottage, he found a cosy home with an incredible colour scheme. There was rustling coming from the pantry followed by a, ‘I’ll be there in a minute boys’ before they met their host. 

The Lady who came from the kitchen area of the cottage was taller than Gabriel, with flaming red hair and an elegant style. Rowena was her name, Gabriel learned later. Whilst Sam and Rowena talked price for their complex spell Gabriel took the time to evaluate his situation. It was safe to say that he had fallen for the prince and his adorable awkwardness. What Gabriel couldn’t understand was why Sam hadn’t picked up on that yet. He had been flirting with the guy constantly and he was getting more outrageous by the day. Maybe, he thought, Sam just has someone already. Yeah that seams plausible. 

“Alright just give me the list,” he tuned into Sam’s voice. “I can get some of this from the forest. Gabriel, I’ll be back before sunset I’m going to get started finding the ingredients Rowena needs.” Sam waited for an answer.   
“Oh...um okay.” Gabriel finally said after having to snap back to the present from admiring Sam’s incredible features. After Sam left the cottage Rowena laughed. 

“What?”   
“You’re wee heart needs him and you’re trying so hard darling. It’s just so funny watching Samuel be so oblivious.”   
“Is there anyway that you could help me?” Gabriel eyed the witch with suspicion.   
“Oh there is, it’s a simple love potion, that will make him love you with all of his heart.”   
“Is it guaranteed to work?”  
“Unless he’s already in love with you, yes the potion will work. For your rescuing of Samuel I’ll give it to you for free.” Gabriel’s eyes lit up.  
“Really, no underlying promise or loop hole?”   
“No that’s not how I work.” 

When Sam came back later that day, Rowena gave them a hearty meal of meat stew and sent them to her spare room with pillows and blankets. 

Dean: 

After their letter was sent it was fair to say that Dean could not stand being at the castle. If Cas hadn’t come to find him they wouldn’t be in this situation. The dumbass decided that instead of letting Dean take on this task alone and find Sam, he would come too in order to ‘complete his guardly duties’. Stupid little shit had to go and get himself captured in order to ‘create a diversion’. Which had lead Dean here, the castle of Haeveen. Four days into their quest to save Sammy and the person who needed saving was his team mate. 

To say that sneaking past the guards was easy would be an understatement. It should have flagged a warning sign in Dean’s mind but he was far to focused on finding his new found crush. It wasn’t until Dean made it into the throne room unchallenged that he caught on that this might be a trap. 

“Hey Dean,” a lanky man leered from the throne.   
“Where’s Cas, Where’s Sam?” Dean shouted at the man he believed to be Lucifer.   
“Oh! no introductions. Well, Sammy’s not here at the moment. Cassie on the other hand...” he waived his hand at the sentry by the door. 

The doors behind Dean opened and bloodied mess that vaguely replicated the form of Castiel was dragged over the threshold. Dean glared at the smug man sitting on the throne and stalked over to Cas. He put a hand under Cas’s chin and made him reach his eyes. The Angeli man mumbled what sounded like an apology but Dean wasn’t paying attention. 

“What did you do!” Dean roared at Lucifer. But the blond haired Angeli smiled and held up a white envelope.   
“Funny thing about letters is that they don’t always reach the intended recipients. I hope you don’t miss your messenger, he wasn’t very cooperative.” He motioned to the puddle at the foot of the pedestal Dean hadn’t really taken into account until that moment.   
“Thank you for giving yourself up Dean. That was very kind of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll slow down no I think because otherwise I’ll use all my content and then leave you guys for ages. 
> 
> Ex


	5. Forest Grump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!! I am afraid this is going to go down hill before it gets better. 
> 
> Have fun? ;)

Dean: 

“Now Dean, here’s how the last few months of your life are going to go.”  
“You sound very confident, for a douchebag.”   
“Let’s not get off on the wrong foot here.”  
“Bite me blondie.”  
“I just might take you up on that.” A hand gesture was made and Dean was dragged away. Through the doors he could here the fading noise of Cas’ cries and whimpers. 

“Cas!”

Later that day Lucifer visited him in his cell. The man was smug in a way that Dean did not like at all, especially after what he had done to Cas. 

“Dean, here is how your stay here is going to work. You act up, Cas pays the price. But if you refuse something Cas gets a little luxury.”  
“What kind of luxury? How do I know I can trust you? What did you do to Cas?”  
“No Dean you have this all wrong, you did that to Cas. You put him through that and you made him suffer because you wanted to get some sassy remarks in. In answer to you question, luxuries like food and water or a blanket.” Dean thought about the prospect. Sure he couldn’t necessarily trust that Cas would receive these things. But, if it kept him at-least off the rack as it were, then in Dean’s mind it made sense. He hated to admit it but Lucifer had been right, he had wanted to prove to Cas that he could handle himself, that he would get them out of this . Instead his big mouth had cost Cas the skin on his back. 

Well this is ironic, he thought, here I am going to do something that Dad would be proud of and I manage to land myself here. That’s just typical, I always let him down, no wonder he want’s Sam to run the country. I can’t ride a horse without falling into one of those romance novels that mom used to love. Dammit, I’m gonna kill myself for that man. It’s the least I can do after he followed me out here. 

“What would I have to do?”

Sam: 

He and Gabriel had been walking for a total of 1 day and 5 hours and the man had never shut up. 

“Come on Sasquatch hurry up. We’re gonna be late.” The shorter man yelled across his shoulder while eyeing up some berries. Sam sighed and ran over to him before he could eat the poisonous fruit.   
“Firstly, those are periwinkle berries, don’t eat them. Secondly, we’ll be late anyway, you don’t know where you’re going we should have gone left four hours ago.” Gabriel pouted. Sam found himself softening and sighing for a second time.   
“If we go in that direction,” he said pointing North east. “For the next few hours and then turn dead east we will get there before dark.”  
“See moose man that’s the spirit.” Gabriel smiled brightly, grabbing Sam’s hand and dragging him in the direction he had just pointed. 

Lucifer: 

Lucifer grinned. Finally Dean was coming to his senses.

“The concept is simple, you refuse food for a day, that gets Cassie a little extra. You sit on top of the tower for a day and Cas gets a blanket the next. You let us beat you and we leave Castiel alone. Basically you do everything I ask and we leave Lover Boy alone. I’ll leave you to think about it.” He could hear Dean’s protests from down the hall. This was going to be interesting. 

Lucifer left the prison building and walked through the courtyard gates to the main castle. Ever since his idiotic omega brother had walked off with his battle prize he had been rather bitter. When Dean Winchester had just walked into his path he took the chance. He hoped that with his brother captured, Sam would return and give himself over. He continued his musings into the library. He was going to ruin the Winchester’s and take over their pitiful country, but for that he needed a plan. It just so happened that the best person for the job was right there in the quiet corner. 

“Michael, darling.” He drawled.  
“Lucifer.” His brother answered courtly.   
“Are you available for some devilish plotting?”   
“I am never devilish.”  
“Don’t kid yourself Mikey, your the worst. Besides if you don’t want to I’ll just go to Azazel and have him help me destroy Castiel.”   
“Emotionally or physically?” Ha, Michael was interested.  
“Emotionally, of course.”  
“Fine, what ammunition have you got.” Lucifer laughed and proceeded to tell his brother all about the eldest Winchester and Castiel’s attraction to him.

They plotted through the night, at one point they were joined by Azazel but he wasn’t that interested if it didn’t involve gutting a person. Finally when they had come up with a solid plan, they went to the carry out their plan. 

Michael: 

He knew Anna had been listening, but he wasn’t that bothered. Anna was very much the underdog of the family she was very much a daddy’s girl and she was never taken seriously. As the youngest in the family, no one paid her much attention. Still he had a job to do. It was time to pay Castiel a visit. 

“Castiel.”  
“Michael, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Well the sarcasm was strong in this one.   
“Lucifer informed me that you have an attraction to the elder Winchester, is that correct?”   
“Why do you care?” So it was.   
“He was quite regretful of it to be honest, he felt sorry for you. I mean after what Dean did...”  
“You going to give me anything other than bullshit.”   
“Castiel, I know you don’t wish to believe it but Dean betrayed you, he wanted you to be comfortable of course, but after what I have seen between him and Lucifer,” he sighed. “I just thought you had the right to know.”   
“Dean isn’t like that.” Cas was still trying very hard to defend Dean and Michael could play it that.   
“Little brother, I am only trying to save you from yourself. You are blinded by love Castiel. Dean’s attraction to you is superficial. A few days without you and he’s already looking at others.”  
“I don’t believe you.” This was weaker. Michael knew he had him.   
“I understand your disappointment Castiel but what I am telling you is what I have seen with my own eyes.” He went to walk away before pausing and saying, “I’m sorry.” 

Anna:

She ran about of the library and went straight to her writing desk. Anna was the youngest in the family and that kept her very close to her parents. After hearing her lost brother’s name in the library she had crept over to where Michael and Lucifer were talking. I wasn’t until Lucifer began to talk about war and slavery that Anna fled the library. Lucifer was known in the family for his traditionalist ways and her parents had tried hard to remedy them but he was the ultimate deceiver. Anna decided that she had to write to her parents. 

Dear Father and Papa, 

I hope that your trip to the outer isles is going well. I write to you because of some of the disturbing things I have seen whilst you have been away. 

Though it is only rumour in the castle, it has been said that Lucifer captured a prince from the neighbouring country and planned to wed him in secret. I have also heard that Lucifer plans to invade that country and enslave its people. I realise many of these things are rather outlandish but I thought you should be aware of these things. If only so that you can quell the rumours. 

Your ever loving daughter,   
Anna

She sent the letter via her most trusted servant Benjamin and went to change for dinner, the many possibilities still buzzing around her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better I promise, thoughts on characters? What about Anna?
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> Ex


	6. Bittersweet reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all   
> I have been gone for a while and for that I apologise. I am going to put 3 chapters up today and another next week to make up!

Cas:   
The next week was hell, he was treated by the guards like a prisoner but they insisted on making him comfortable and giving him extra food and blankets. Could they not just treat him the same? Though being given blankets was better than being whipped, his back still hurt from the last one he had gotten and the burns on his legs and torsion made it almost impossible to move. He had refused to take his wings out, however much he desperately needed to because he didn't what his sadistic, maniacal brother to have more things to play with. He spent most of his time distracting himself worrying about Dean. How was he? Did he have blankets? Would he still love Cas? He felt like a fledgling with his obsession over the prince. And just to top off his week Dean and Lucifer had paid a visit. Together. Seeing his brother touch Dean, his Dean in the way he wanted to killed him. He found it hard to believe that Dean had done the things that both Michael and Lucifer had described. The man he knew didn't leave people behind, though maybe that only extended to family. 

As the day went by Cas began to find explanations and answers to his questions. How was Dean? Taken care of. He was with Lucifer after all. Did he have blankets? Yes, and they were probably also Lucifer’s blankets. Would he still love Cas? No and he obviously never did. 

Dean: 

He felt awful, he hadn’t eaten in days and the chills from the roof still hadn’t gone away completely. His body was a mosaic of cuts, burns, grazes and breaks. Gods knew he deserved it. Over his time as a captive in Haeveen, he was beginning to realise what being an omega really meant. It was painful. Very, very painful. No top of that he had to wear these weird tight clothes with too many buttons, frills and ruffles. All that just to follow Lucifer to Cas, be manhandled, sexually assaulted and watch as the light drained from the eyes of the man he loved. Gods he felt like a teenage girl. Lucifer had come to taunt him about it all through the day and Dean had just switched off, until the vile, evil little cockroach brought up Cas of course. Dean couldn’t tell what was worse, being tortured, starving or being the reason for his best friends eventual surrender. 

“He was hanging on well Dean, real strong, for you to just break him like that...did wonders for me.” Lucifer babbled on about unimportant things and Dean just tried to block him out.

He began thinking to that day, that turning point apparently. He had just come down off the tower from the night up there and was greeted with a mediocre breakfast which he ate, because survival was also important. Later, Lucifer came up to him with clothes that he demanded he put on, which he did. The unfortunate thing was that Lucifer has worked out pretty quickly who Deans weakness was in this situation and he used Cas and sometimes his brother to his advantage constantly. He was then dragged through the dungeons down to where Cas was being held and forced to stand there looking neutral and uncaring whilst Lucifer did what he thought necessary. Which apparently involved touching Dean in places he really wasn’t comfortable with constantly and...kissing him. It wasn’t even good either. Not that that would have made the situation any different he was still being assaulted. What killed him the most as that Cas couldn’t see that. 

Sam: 

After a weeks trek through the forest he and Gabriel arrived at the road house. Simply wanting to get some rest he and Gabriel entered the inn and they were greeted with a row. 

“Joanna Beth Harvelle what do you mean he was take captive.”  
“I mean he was taken captive and so he’s not here.”  
“And you didn’t go and save him.”  
“Mom we were on our way and we needed some supplies.”  
“Like hell am I giving you supplies missy, you come here with nothing worth selling and missing a crew member...” it was at that point that Sam looked at Gabriel and motioned to the door. His friend nodded and they left about as quietly as they’d come in. 

Once they were outside Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief and Sam realised he had been holding his as well. They walked over to the well outside and leant against it. 

“I gotta say Sasquatch, you couldn’t cut the tension in that room with a knife if you tried. This happen often?”  
“Only when Ellen’s angry, when that happens you steer clear.” Gabriel nodded his head in an “understood” kind of manner. And they returned to companionable silence as they waited for the argument inside to fizzle out. 

He was sitting facing away from he door watching Gabriel when Ellen came out later. He decided that watching Gabriel talk to the horses was very hypnotic. 

Gabriel: 

He was aware that Sam was watching him and not “planning their route back to Rowena’s” as he had said. He ignored it because honestly having tall, hot prince stare at you was not a hardship. Consequently however, he almost burst out laughing when Ellen came out to see them and Sam didn’t even notice. 

“Sorry about that boys, is there something I can help you with?” There was some silence whilst Gabriel tried to make Sam pay attention.   
“Fucking hell,” he muttered. “Samshine you gonna join us on planet earth anytime soon.”   
“Huh?” Was Sam’s intelligent contribution to the conversation. Gabriel sighed.   
“Sorry ma’am he not usually this out of it. We came because the weirdly tall moose over there said you might have some things we’re looking for.”   
“Oh yeah, and does the ‘weirdly tall moose know what that might be?” Gabriel looked at Sam, who was obviously still floundering.   
“We need-”  
“I don’t deal with your type boy.”   
“Little help Sam.” Gabriel hissed. Sam sat upright coming to his senses fairly quickly.   
“Right, um, hi Ellen?” Ellen looked at Sam with surprise and then back at Gabriel with suspicion.   
“You better have a reason for this boy?” And led them inside. 

Gabriel was made sit in the main room, with Jo if he remembered correctly.   
“So, blondie, long time no see?”  
“Don’t talk to me.” Gabriel just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, leave kudos etc 
> 
> Ex


	7. The Mountains Range

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, more chapters for you!  
> I and sorry about the down hill spiral. I and writing happier times.

John: 

John Winchester, having lost both of his sons in the space of a few weeks and having no response from his letter, decided to take things into his own hands. Dean, as usual, a thought with his heart rather than his head and John could only assume that Castiel had fulfilled his job description and followed him, gods knew that Dean needed the supervision. With Sam in the wind, John could assume that either Dean had got him out or that the Gabriel that had written the note had escaped with him. He was inclined to believe the latter given the upset on their border with Haeveen. But John could only go on the information from his most trusted spy master, Bobby Singer. 

According to Bobby, the King and Prince Regent of the Isles were on a tour on the most northerly parts of the Haeveen, not far from where he had recruited Castiel. And so, John mounted his horse and began his journey, alone, to the easterly peaks of Earos. 

He took no company with him as he could not risk being noticed by the border, not whilst tension was growing. He had arranged for Bobby to ensure the castle remained running and to keep the servants inside the grounds until his return, so that it would seem the country still had a ruler. John just hoped that his intervention wasn’t too late. 

The journey was a long one, and though it would only take him three days, John knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant. By the evening on the first day, he had had to avoid three parties of Angelici and he wasn’t even close to the border yet. Each party seemed angry and rather confused. But still John kept to the shadows, his time in the Earos army’s hunters division serving him well. And by mid morning the next day he had reached the mountains. 

Sam: 

“Ellen, please, I know it is a lot to ask-”  
“A lot to ask boy, you go missing, show up with gods know who and demand that I give you some of my most expensive ingredients for free.” Sam sighed, this wasn’t going well at all.  
“Not free Ellen, future favour.” Ellen looked at him, Sam was her favourite out of Jo’s crew. Not that she’d ever mention that sober. She sighed and looked up at him with begrudged eyes.  
“Fine, but it better be a damn big favour.” She grumbled and then walked out the room. 

Sam looked around for what seemed like ages and wondered whether Ellen knew he could here her cursing and complaining about ‘princes with puppy eyes’. He would deny to the day he died, that it made him love the grumpy woman more. 

She came back with a sack and placed it down with an angry cautiousness. Evidently something was delicate in the bag, Sam guessed it was the goofer dust. He smiled up at Ellen but she gave him a hard stare that said, ‘get out before I change my mind’. Sam did just that.

He collected Gabriel from the main room, where he was hiding from Jo and her death glare. Sam did not blame him. 

Gabriel:  
As the sun began to set, Gabriel wondered whether he’d ever be able to sleep in a normal bed again. They’d had the chance but apparently Angelici were not liked much this side of the mountains. Sam always said that he would change that, usually when they were by the fire at night. Sam was always saying how he would like to change the views of people in Earos, but he hadn’t wanted to do the army time and so he’d ran away before his Dad could make him. Gabriel couldn’t deny it, the ex-prince fascinated him, Sam was so kind, gentle and loving no one would believe his sarcastic, smart and warrior side. 

Gabriel had yet to use the love potion given to him by Rowena. He hadn’t quite plucked up the courage yet. Rowena insisted that it would make no difference especially if what she thought was happening was true. Gabriel just didn’t want to influence Sam in that way, he’d almost grown too fond of the prince to want to find out. 

Another thing that bothered Gabriel was his secondary gender. He wanted to be with Sam but sometimes he felt like that wasn’t going to happen because why would Sam want to be with another omega. It was another thing that astounded him about Sam, the man didn’t seem to care what he was, apparently there wasn’t the same level of old magic in Earos and Gabriel had definitely felt the difference when they crossed the border. Secondary genders just weren’t as prominent and Sam never seemed bothered by it, well other than asking the odd question about what happened and how it worked. Sam had brought it up in one of those long, late night conversations that Gabriel had come to love so much. 

Which was where they were now. Sitting under a large oak tree, on an autumn night, no fire because these parts of the woods were safe and also covered in dry debris and very few blankets. Which meant that sharing body heat was the way to go and so here he was very, very close to Samuel Winchester. He hadn’t realised that he was off in his own world until Sam nudged him. 

“Huh?” Was his intelligent reply as he looked up at Sam. Wow Gabriel way to go, he thought. Sam just laughed, he looked really handsome when he laughed.  
“I asked if you were okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Just lost in thought.” Sam looked puzzled.  
“I don’t think your like Lucifer, Gabriel.” Gods why did Sam have to hit the nail on the head every time. Gabriel sighed. He put on a fake smile and looked up at Sam.  
“I’m just tired, Sammich, lets go to sleep?” He hoped it didn’t sound as pathetic and pleading as he thought it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Ex


	8. No Love Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter being put up today! 
> 
> More Sabriel, destiel and angst to come.

Cas: 

He could feel it, it felt different and new and dangerous. He didn’t know what it was either. Cas felt mighty, he felt like he could challenge Lucifer and win. He wanted to challenge Lucifer and win. He wanted to prove to Dean that he could be everything to him and more, that Lucifer was nothing compared to what Cas could offer. But there was still the little voice in the back of his head that told him Dean didn’t want him, that he took too much time, wasn’t assertive enough with what he wanted. 

Cas was scared too. He was scared that with all the power that he was feeling, he would end up like Lucifer. He was scared that he might hurt someone. Well he was scared of hurting Dean, not that he’d every admit that to anyone. 

Cas finally decided to get off his ass. He had to do something, he had a vow to the King of Earos at any rate and he had to keep to it, even if it was against what Dean ultimately wanted. And so he punched the wall. Very, very hard. No seriously, the building shook, the wall cracked and the bars bent. Well...that was new. So Cas did what any reasonable man would do with that kind of strength. He walked through the door. 

Cas felt like a clumsy teenager. Like someone who had grown and not quite gotten used to is limbs yet. As a result, he fell down the stairs. He heard snickering behind him and turned to see Dean, leaning on the bars. He raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You alright there Bambi.” If it had been anyone else Cas would have done some thing other than grumble. It was at that moment that’d Cas realised Dean was almost naked, and looked almost deathly thin and white. He put a hand over his eyes and groaned in exasperation.   
“Dean get some clothes on, we are leaving.” He heard Dean turn around.   
“Cas I don’t have anything else,” that did not make Cas feel any better. “Wait, really?” Cas took his hand away from his face to look at Dean in confusion. That was not the reaction he had expected.  
“Yes. I made a vow to your father, Dean, we are leaving.” Dean looked disappointed at that, which only seemed to confirm his beliefs. Cas just nodded. Then he tore the door off. To say Dean looked surprised would be an understatement. 

Sam: 

He and Gabriel had made it to Rowena’s cottage when at sunset the night before. Rowena had taken the ingredients, kicked out Sam, saying Gabriel would be more help and got to work. They had finished the spell as the sun rose and had emerged looking very worn out and hungry. Sam had walked over to Gabriel with some soup he had prepared but the man just collapsed into his arms and fell asleep. He looked up at Rowena who looked at him with a stern gaze and said, “just do it already, its about bloody time.” And walked into her bedroom. Sam decided that he would take Gabriel to the spare room they had been given last time. As he went to pick the smaller man up he noticed the wings that were now protruding from the man’s back. Sam ignored them for that moment and carried Gabriel to the bedroom. 

After laying Gabriel face down on the bed he got in beside him. Sam was contrary to the others, wide awake and lay there absentmindedly running his had through Gabriel’s feathers. Now he took more notice of them, he could see that Gabriel had three pairs of wings decreasing in size with the smallest having the softest feathers. He couldn’t see the colour of the very well but that didn’t matter, especially when Gabriel snuggled closer and grabbed Sam’s shirt in his sleep. Yeah, Sam could get used to this. It didn’t take him much longer to fall asleep after that. 

Gabriel:

He woke up covered in what felt like a big duvet, which he soon realised were his wings, and laying in a very comfy position, with a pillow that was bigger than usual. Only then did it hit him, his wings were out, he was lying on a sleeping Sam, with his hand gripping Sam’s shirt and Sam’s hand in his wings. Gabriel freaked out and got up very quickly. Waking Sam up in the process. 

“Gabriel?” Sam said sleepily, the man held out his hands and made a grabby motion. Gabriel thought that was just too cute. He couldn’t deny Sam. And so he went and lay next to him as Sam fell back asleep. Gabriel knew what Rowena had told him last night, the potion would have no lasting affect on Sam either way. She encouraged him to use it, but he didn’t want to be disappointed by the outcome. 

John: 

He reached the northern town on Atlanta by sunrise, he had taken a route through the mountains in order to avoid the teams of Angelici patrolling the border. He found the King and prince regent by noon that day. 

“Your majesties, his Royal Highness John Winchester.” John walked through the doors to the dinning hall with confidence. He found the Rulers of the Haeveen Isles rather surprised with the King stood protectively in front of this husband. 

“Believe me James, I have no intentions of harming your family. I come to gain some more information about the match supposedly being orchestrated in the capital.” James Nightingale looked very confused and looked at his husband before addressing John. 

“This is new information to us, please have a seat, it seems things are unfolding that we both have little control over.”

Over the course of this meeting it became clear to John Winchester that James was very supportive of his country and disappointed about his sons attitude, where as Nathaniel Nightingale was very much angry with Lucifer for acting the way he did and also seemed to be angry with the fact the at situation had got this far. Ultimately the Rulers said that they would deal with their son and make sure that Sam and Dean were sent home with appropriate guards and in appropriate conditions. John decided that this was a far as he was going to get with them. Lucifer may have been a dick but he was their son and it was up to them to decide what should happen. Simply because he was intrigued by their family dynamic, he decided to ask about Castiel. 

“So how many children do you have? Is lucifer the only one capable of inheriting the crown?” James looked sad.  
“Lucifer is no the only one that has the power to hold the country now, we did have another possible candidate, but he decided that it wasn’t for him”   
“And you respect that decision? I am only asking because my son has done a similar thing.”   
“We respect his decision yes,” Nathaniel answered. “But ultimately we still miss him and there will always be an empty space at our table.”   
“I understand what you mean. I am glad you think highly of Castiel, if you had not, I think it would have made me uneasy considering he is my sons bodyguard.” The Rulers stared at him, and John realised that like him they probably hadn’t know about Castiel’s second persona. And so without much further discussion he excused himself and left the city. John was making his way over a mountain pass when someone jumped him from behind. 

The only thing John heard before the world went black was the beating of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry for what comes next.


	9. Murder in the Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

Lucifer: 

With his prized prisoner gone, Lucifer had to do something to find the boy he had become mildly obsessed with. Sam Winchester had become something that Lucifer needed in his life, someone he would love to break, the hard spirit of that Winchester gave him all kinds of ideas. And so he joined the hunt. 

It was only sunrise the next morning when he felt to need to obliterate an angel and found he couldn’t that he began to feel something was wrong. He called Azazel to him and after a thorough examination spell discovered that his power had been removed and as such his title as crown prince. Lucifer was fuming, he had to remain calm for the people he was leading, they could have no reason to believe that his power was fading.

“Is there a way to reverse this?” Lucifer pondered half to himself and half to his priest friend.   
“Not reverse, but there is a ritual found in some of the old scriptures that could be used to increase power.” Lucifer grinned maniacally. He would become invincible. 

A few days later, the pair could be found flying above the mountain pass by one of Haeveen’s most northern cities when Azazel spotted John Winchester. The man was riding back in the direction of Earos but not taking the main roads, he must be well informed of their patrols. Lucifer had been travelling up the mountain range taking advantage of anyone who dared cross his path. They had increased his power but barely. John Winchester, Azazel helpfully pointed out, had a very bright soul and thus would have great impact on his power. Lucifer decided to take the chance. By the time anyone found out he would be too powerful to stop. 

They brought John Winchester to a nearby church having ditched his horse by the road. The church was built into the mountains and in its day would have been magnificent. Now it looked like a very large cave with a flat stone in the center. Nevertheless, it was tied to the oldest practitioners of their religion and as such held great potential for potent and powerful spells. After tying John up and laying him on the would have been alter. They got to work.   
Azazel prepared the ritual as Lucifer pondered their previous exploits. The few that they had done already had been screaming long after Lucifer was feeing the affects of their power. He suspected his old friend was siphoning off some of the power for himself. Lucifer was determined to find out and as such he watched Azazel with great interest. He watched as Azazel hastily pulled out a few of his hairs to add to lucifers and the ritual ingredients. There was his proof. 

Lucifer watched the ritual this time instead of feeling the power of John Winchester’s soul coursing through his veins. He watched as the beams of light from the mans body was redirected to Azazel in the middle of the ritual as john continued screaming in agony. For Lucifer this was the last straw, Azazel had finally done it. 

When John stopped screaming Lucifer rounded on his friend. 

“So thought you’d take some for yourself did you? Thought you’d be powerful too? Thought you could double cross me? Me? I invented the double cross.” Lucifer advanced on his now quivering company. He took out his knife and slashed right across Azazel stomach. Lucifer continued with his onslaught until his body was barely recognisable. 

In his rage Lucifer didn’t notice his older brother holding back Dean Winchester having escaped from the capital’s prison.

Cas

His plan was fairly simple, break out Dean, climb to the top of the prison tower, fly to his parents in the northern cities to tell them about lucifer himself and also admit that he had been forced into rejoining the family. That was if his strange, unexpected power up meant anything. But there was Dean, who made everything harder by ignoring him and just existing in general. There was also Lucifer, who in Castiel’s mind must have been pissed as hell to abduct the monarch of a neighbouring kingdom and then kill the guy. Which leads us back to the present day. 

Dean and Cas had completed the first step on their journey no problem, in fact escaping room the castle was almost too easy. Which worried Castiel but in reality he was just relived to leave the dungeons and fly again, his wings were in desperate need of attention. It was one of the things that Dean offered to help with on their second night sleeping in the forest. Castiel had refused. 

After three days of flying, walking and rest they reached the mountain pass to Earos, not too far from where the king and consort of Haeveen were visiting. Cas was relieved that they were almost there and he could avoid Dean for a few days whilst talking to his parents. However, fate decided that this was a crappy plan. what brought him out of his planning was Dean yelling at him to land. Dean was kind of adverse to flying, which Cas understood, it was one of the reasons that this had taken them so long. Cas obliged, but rather than find the nearest tree to lean against Dean ran over to a black mass by the roadside.   
“Oh baby what did they do to you?” He heard the young prince mutter. And only then did he notice the horse was John Winchester’s prised steed Chevy. He had hardly time to register they information before Dean went into full tracker mode. One of the things that Castiel had loved about Earos was that the designation of the person never seemed to matter, sure you had your traditionalists but John Winchester raised both his sons like they were warriors despite them both being omegas. It was one of the few things that Castiel admired about the man. As such Dean was an excellent hunter and Castiel prayed that John Winchester was alive if only for the sake of his kidnappers. 

Dean hunting trail had led them to this cave and the Death of John Winchester. Castiel held Dean back so that they would not be discovered by Lucifer. If Dean had ever loved his brother all it was replaced with now was loathing. Once Lucifer was firmly out of sight and earshot Castiel let Dean go. Only for Dean to fall against his chest and let out a small, defeated sob. After a few minutes, Castiel pulled Dean away from his chest to look him in the eyes. 

“Dean we have to go and meet with my parents.” Dean only nodded. Cas would kill Lucifer, if only for making Dean a shadow of himself. And so without any further discussion Dean and Cas took flight heading for the city just below the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least you got this quicker than my readers on wattpad. They had to wait three weeks. If you would like a more up to date version wattpad has up to chapter 11. The title is the same and my user name is Imogen Turner.


	10. Fluff, Flames and Fiery games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to lockdown three England!!!

Gabriel: 

He and Sam were out on the road again the next morning. They were headed for the capital of Earos, Sam said that his father would be able to help their situation and he would know what to do. Gabriel was a little apprehensive about entering Earos, he hadn’t had the warmest of welcomes last time, but unfortunately for him he would follow the young Winchester off a cliff and so he was stuck hearing to the capital of Earos. But Gabriel didn’t want their adventure to end, he was loathed to admit that he had fallen head over heels in love with Sam and still didn’t know whether to use this love potion of Rowena’s. 

They had been on the road or rather wandering around a forest for a good few days before he decided he might use the potion. One of the things that both he and Sam lacked was a map and as it turned out Gabriel had an awful sense of direction. Often by sunset they realised that they had been going the complete wrong way for six or seven hours. Either way this meant that they had yet to meet the mountain range and as such the border to Earos. Gabriel could tell that this was putting Sam on edge and hoped that this endless journey of theirs might make some progress in the coming days. Gabriel was going to use the potion in Sam’s soup that evening but decided against it because of Sam’s foul mood and so he shoved the bottle back in the top of their bag. 

“Yo gabe what’s this,” Sam said holding up something bottle shaped. Gabriel wasn’t paying much attention and couldn’t really tell what it was in the dim light of the fire and so he shrugged. What he didn’t notice was that Sam Winchester being Sam Winchester decided that the best way to test the substance was to consume some. 

“I don’t know either but it tastes great,” Sam praised from the other side of the fire. “Probably Rowena or something. Thank the gods for her right.” Gabriel nodded and then it dawned on him, just as Sam drank half the bottle. 

Sam:

Across the fire pit Sam vaguely saw Gabriels head jolt as he began to drink the rouge liquid, he assumed was some kind of elixir meant to help you heal or give you energy or something. Either way Sam felt great, the drink seemed to give him confidence. He stopped drinking however when Gabriel let out a high pitched shriek. Gabriel had fallen into the fire somehow and his very beautiful hair was catching alight. Sam scrambled to grab him up and out of the flames, he surprised himself and Gabriel by his ability to lift the man a foot in the air. He didn’t waste time getting Gabriel down to the river to soothe his burns and put out any small fires on his angeli friend. 

When Gabriel was in the water he relaxed a little before getting in too. Sam held Gabriel close to him and attempted to calm him down. Gabriel was still hyperventilating and was holding onto Sm with a death grip that Sam was sure would break his fingers. Once Gabriel calmed down enough to relax in Sam’s grip Sam went about washing him so that he wasn’t covered in soot and his burns wouldn’t get infected. 

What was weird to Sam was that he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss Gabriel. Not that that was unusual, for the last few days it was something that he had to suppress. However this time was different, Sam didn’t know if it was his confidence drink or maybe it was his need to care for Gabriel in his injured state. Either way he began to lean in. Even in his half comatose state Gabriel seemed to realise what he was doing. The injured man put his hand up to meet Sams mouth and push it away. 

“No Sam. You aren’t yourself.” Was all Gabriel gave as explanation. Sam looked at him puzzled. Of course he was himself, he was Sam and he for sure knew that he wasn’t someone else. Also he felt fine, Gabriel was the injured one not him. Sam out it down to the injuries and went about getting Gabriel dry and dressed as best he could without invading Gabriel’s privacy too much. 

This was hard when he discovered how adorable Gabriel looked in his spare clothes. 

Azazel: 

Fucking Lucifer. Had to realise that he wanted power too and was simply using him to gain access to resources. He had been stumbling down the edge of the mountain range for a few days now and he was fairly sure that he would reach a settlement or something soon. Give them his sad story and hopefully get word to the king and consort about their son. He hoped that if he spun it right then people would ignore his part in the events. 

He was badly wounded, lucifer had a wicked temper and Azazel knew just how far he would go now. Lucifer was bound to kill him without the drama and flash of torture if he found him alive and so Azazel had headed south to bring down the crown prince and perhaps continue his scheme. He was pondering how to do this when he heard a terrified shriek. 

Following the sound Azazel came to a clearing. He instantly recognised Gabriel Nightingale as he was picked up by none other than Sam Winchester. Azazel thought this moment was bittersweet. Gabriel had one of the brightest souls ever seen. Omegas tended to. But on top of that Gabriel had the power that came with being one of the royal family. However Azazel had to get past Sam Winchester, who was strong and unyielding. In order for Azazel to drain Gabriel he needed to get him alone. He could not take on Sam Winchester with his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this gives people some distraction. That is my goal!
> 
> Ex


	11. Disaster and the Deanosaurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. I’m so sorry guys but here I am!!!

Dean: 

Dean just couldn’t get his head around this. His father, his invincible father was gone. Upjohn winchester had been the only constant thing in his life and now that had been taken away from him. He wanted to punch something, hard. Only the did it hit him that he was the ruler of Earos now. The country was his responsibility. He was the one who had to tell the world that the king was dead and they were in fact not going to avenge him, no, the were going to be friends with his killers. Dean was going to be the least popular person in the history of forever. Never mind that, his Dad was dead in the side of a mountain, his murderer was still at large, Sam was still missing and now there were two unstable lineages in the southern kingdoms. Dean hated to think what he would do if the anarchists in purgatory decided they wanted Earos whilst the throne was weak. 

On top of that he had messed things up with Cas. Cas wasn’t speaking to him, granted he didn’t make much of an effort to talk either but Cas was outright plotting his demise by his expressionless expression. Dean was hating every second of this. He had lost two of the most important people in his life and Sammy probably didn’t want him anyways. God he was pathetic. Dean was positive that if he had said no to Lucifer he would not be in this situation. But maybe Cas wouldn’t be there then? Dean felt that everything he did was to protect Cas and Sam but did they feel that way, he would probably never know. They were walking to the city together but Cas seemed distant. Like he was trying to put distance between them. Had the night at the party never happened? Dean decided that he would save that moment for a rainy day and just take what he could get. The silence was killing him. He knew he didn’t have much of a chance but Dean had to try and explain what happened from his point right. That’s what healthy couples did. 

“Cas I think we need to talk?”  
“What on earth could there possibly be for us to talk about your highness.” Was Cas’ icy reply.   
“Us? Please Cas I don’t know what you went throughout, what Lucifer did to you but-”  
“Oh what so my feelings don’t matter now?”   
“Cas thats not what I was-”  
“Just save it for someone who cares Dean.” Dean felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. How could Cas pretend to care. What did that mean? Actually Dean knew exactly what that meant, he had been played for a fool. 

In the city they were taken to the great hall where they were met by a guard. 

“Identify yourselves.”   
“I am Castiel Nightingale and this is my companion Dean Winchester. You should probably know that.” The hard stuttered but led the through regardless. They were left in a large anti chamber. Dean started to decide whether he should say something to Cas about their earlier correspondence (he wasn’t sure it could be called a conversation). He was cut off by the doors opening and the king and consort of Haeveen being announced to them. 

The consort, who Dean later found out was called Nathaniel, ran straight over to Cas and gave I’m and very tight hug. Cas seemed to withdraw a little but Dean thought it was sweet. Dean was quickly ignored by everyone in the room which he disposed greatly. 

“I suppose you have found out about John’s visit to the city Castiel. I am afraid you just missed him.”   
“Actually, I didn’t know tat he had visited here, but with the placing of his horse it did seem more likely.” Dean scoffed.   
“Something you’d like to Dean.” Cas asked dryly. That was it, Dean had had enough.   
“There are several things I would like to add to that Castiel,” his voice so cold he saw Cas flinch. “Firstly given that you are under my employment I think I deserve some respect. Secondly, you had nothing to do with finding my fathers body you simply followed me. Thirdly, I am King of Earos and if you all don’t stop treating me like a fucking person I will have to rethink our peace treaty. Don’t look at me like that Castiel, instead I suggest you prove to me that I shouldn’t start a fucking war. The King looked shocked. Probably because an omega had just announced himself as the employer of his some and the King of his neighbouring country. That and the peace treaty threat of course. 

“Now Dean, there is no reason to make threats because of anything that might be going on between you and Castiel.” Kin g James attempted to placate. Dean just continued fuming, he was on a roll now, and like hell would they trade over him.   
“This has nothing to do with Castiel,” Dean Said tone flat and eerily calm (not entirely true but he could make this work.) “your sone killed my father, give me a reason not to invade your country just so I can gut the crown prince myself.” James and castiel looked taken aback by the frankness of what Dean had just insinuated. Nathaniel on the other hand looked lie he was about to embrace Dean too and egg him on. Dean was all for that idea.

“I would like an explanation.” James turned on Castiel. Who recounted Lucifers role in the Deaths of John Winchester and his accomplice Azazel Thorncroft. Castiel also explained that he a experienced an influx of power a few days ago and heavily insinuate that this might be behind the attacks.

Dean then had to ask what the power influx meant. Nathaniel stepped in this time which Dean was grateful for. 

“In this country the Crown prince is decided less by the rulers and more by Mother Earth and the fates. It works like this, all children regardless of designation are inspected by the three fates before birth. If they deem the child worth for the throne they place the potential for great power within them. As they grow each child is taught to harness ther power and help it grow. When the first child comes of age at sixteen Mother Earth gives that child the power of the Crown, which is basically untapped power from the earth and nature. When each younger sibling comes of age Mother Earth reassesses her decision. This decision is also reassessed when members abstain or abandon the lineage. Up until what was know as his fall, Castiel was always the one designed to rule the isles.” 

“So why has Mother Earth reassessed her decision this time,” Castiel enquired. “I have not completed the rejoining ritual nor have I accepted to being part of this family again.” 

“I think that Mother Earth has been forced to reassess, this would suggest that someone had removed Lucifer’s original power, the one given to him by the fates. There is no one I know of that powerful-”

“I know of someone that powerful,” Dean said quietly. As all eyes turned to him he continued. “Her name is Rowena, she lives in a cottage in a forest in the south of Haeveen near the Earos border, she’s my godmother. And if she’s part of this then the only other person that would know if my brother, which means not only is Sammy alive but I can assume that Gabriel is too.” Dean said turning to look at his companions in the room. 

“Explain everything.” Was King James’ only answer. They did. They explained how Sam was taken and lucifer was threatening marriage. How Gabriel had gotten a note to them. How when they’d gone to find Sam because their letter had been unanswered they found lucifer had killed their messenger. How lucifer had kept them in the prison for weeks. How when they had escaped they came here to tell the King this story and found John Winchester dead in the mountain ruins. Dean didn’t get to recount his version of events in the prison because Castiel glossed over their time there. Eventually they decided that rest was in order and that the King would sleep in the information and make a decision in the morning. 

Dean tried to talk to Cas as he led him up to his room but the older man just walked stoically and ignored him. All he said to Dean that night was “goodnight your majesty” with a low bow as he left Dean in his room.


	12. Dance with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.... you are getting more today because I’m unorganised!

Dean: 

It had been a whole four hours since Dean had been left in his room with a very condescending Cas. He was not getting any sleep, he needed to walk all of this confusion off and well if he found Cas in the process that was just a coincidence, right? 

Dean didn’t end up finding Cas but he did end up finding his father. Nathaniel was the consort to King James of Haeveen and he and the king were a very happy couple, if the rumours and their public appearances were to be believed. Dean found Nathaniel on the top of the city hall near on the roof balcony. 

“I’m guessing you can’t sleep either.” Dean said breaking the silence and letting the consort know he was there. Nathaniel merely acknowledged the statement. Then he turned suddenly to face Dean.   
“Please ignore my rudeness, I haven’t been sleeping much lately. Not since Jimmy and I were nearly killed a few weeks back.” Dean was taken aback. Nathaniel said this like it was something he should just be able to move on from but to Dean this was huge news. He tried to stop his military brain from whirring as he answered the consort.   
“It’s fine really, I don’t think I have been all that kind to you or your family lately.” Dean murmured.  
“Sounds to me like my family hasn’t been that kind to you either. Dean, something is bothering Castiel, I may have left my son but that doesn’t mean I don’t know him. Would you mind telling me about what happened during your captivity.” Dean was stunned.  
“You blame yourself, for him running away?” Nathaniel nodded.  
“Well you shouldn’t,” Dean continued. “Cas has told me time and time again that the life he wanted to lead strayed from his duties as crown prince, he always said that he wanted to live out of the limelight and in privacy. I don’t think that him running away was even remotely your fault. But you’re not wrong. Michael and Lucifer have been anything but kind if I am honest with myself. Lucifer may be the mastermind but Michael is just as devious. In answer to your question I’m not sure what happened with Castiel or what I did wrong but your son is downright pissed at me and he keeps shutting me down. I can’t fucking all to him. It’s like the last three years mean nothing.” Dean slumped next to Nathaniel on the balcony front.   
“Seems like we could both do with some time to mull things over,” Dean hummed in agreement. “Tell me about what happened to you.” Dean took a steadying breath before continuing.  
“Well we were ambushed on the road a little off from the border, we were headed out to find some information on my brother. Cas let them take him in order for me to get away. I followed the group to the castle where we realised that my brother had made a daring escape. They brought Cas out and he looked like some freaky kind of purée. Lucifer said very few things to us and he dragged me away I didn’t see what they did but he promised to hurt Cas because I was disobeying. Lucifer gave me an offer after a few days. I could buy things for Cas but the price was usually far too high for what was offered. I accepted. I went without food or water so that Cas cold have things like blankets and clothes,” Dean sighed, did he really want to discuss this? “I only got to see Cas once before we escaped. Lucifer insisted that I put some suit thing on and come with him. I went to see Cas. Then he, Lucifer that is, kissed me. It sounds stupid but I just felt so wrong and dirty. That wasn’t even the worst thing about the situation either. I think the worst thing is that Cas won’t let me talk to him about it.” Dean finally took a breath and looked up at Nathaniel who had yet to close his mouth.   
“My son took advantage of you? In order to harm his brother? I know this is not necessarily customary for a parent but if I get to Lucifer before the guard does all hell is going to break loose.” Dean didn’t understand why Nathaniel would put himself above his own child but he was glad for a parental figure in his life. It made him feel like he was looked after. Nathaniel excused himself and asked Dean if he was going to try and sleep. Dean declined saying he was going to contemplate how to fix things between him and Cas for a little longer. He didn’t catch Nathaniel’s smile. 

Dean was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Cas approaching until he saw him lean on the railings.   
“I’m leaving in the morning. You should too.” Was all Cas said.   
“Well hello to you too.”   
“Is there something I have done to annoy you your highness.” Cas leered.   
“I am assuming you have terminated your employment. Cas you know I prefer it when you call me Dean,” Dean looked out at the city. “You’ll visit me right? I mean I know shit is rocky between us but I can’t loose you Cas, not like this and certainly not forever.”   
“I would like to remain your friend Dean but I think that this is very much never going to go away-”  
“Oh you bastard, you are an absolute bastard Castiel Nightingale. I have tried over and over again to explain to you what happened and try to understand what yo went through but you keep cutting me off.”  
“Dean-” Cas started.  
“Oh no mister I’m not finished. Did you really think that I had it easy in that prison. I spent fucking days without food so that you could have some. I sleep in a fucking freezer so that you could have a blanket. I let myself be molested by a guy that i absolutely hate just so that you wouldn’t have to endure a beating and all you do now is shove it off like you went through the fucking apocalypse while I was hand fed grapes. Sure I don’t know what they did to you before I got there. Hell, I don’t know what happened to you during either but you don’t know what happened to me. So don’t go and make yourself look like the victim of my actions because I would throw myself off this building if there was something I could have done to help you and I chose myself!” Dean panted and looked up Castiel who was standing a little back from the railing now, his eyes wide.   
“I love you Cas, I thought you knew that,” Dean mumbled before lifting his head to look Castiel in the eye. “Dance with me? He asked hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger!


	13. love potion malarkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the idiots we call Sam and Gabriel

Sam:

Gabriel had been in and out of a comatose state all night, but something about being on the Haeveen side of the border and stronger pulls of nature meant that he was healing faster than he normally would. Sam finally saw an upside to the stupid country that had made his life a living hell. Between the heats and the rude alphas Sam had just about had enough. But apparently tonight the goddess of the earth or whatever the funk they referred to her as had decided they needed a break. 

Sam was feeling a little more like himself, he had come down off his weird high from the strange potion around sunset and was wondering what it was about the potion that got Gabriel all riled up. So riled up he jumped into a fire. Sam couldn’t quite understand it himself. He opted for keeping watch, he had a strange nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t leave Gabriel’s side and he shouldn’t fall asleep. If only he could work out why. 

In the morning, Gabriel came to a little more lucid than he had been around midnight. After Sam had fussed about the breakfast and getting him some water, washing and cooling down his burns; he decided to talk to Gabriel. He vaguely remembered attempting to kiss Gabriel the night before and he felt awful. The guy had put his trust in Sam and Sam had tried to take advantage of him. Also who knew if Gabriel wanted him or not? Maybe Gabriel wanted a big strong alpha to sweep him off his feet. 

“Gabe,” Sam began, struggling to find the words. “Last night, I tried to kiss you and... I wanted to apologise. It was uncalled for and you weren’t in the right mindset to make decisions and -”  
“Sammich,” Gabriel cut him off, trying really har not to laugh by the looks of it. “It’s fine, its kinda my fault anyways.”  
Sam cocked his head to the side, desperately trying to get Gabe to elaborate.   
“You drank a love potion Sam, it not exactly a surprising outcome. Rowena gave it to me, I didn’t tell you about it because, well because I didn’t know how you’d react. Then I decided I didn’t want it and wasn’t going to use it so I didn’t bother mentioning it. My point is I was just going to try and get rid of it safely. But you decided to chug the thing. You took me by surprise so much that In my bid to stop you I completely disregarded the fire. So yeah.” 

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Gabriel had been given a love potion by Rowena. Something that Gabriel probably asked for as he didn’t tell Sam. Then he planned to use it on him for a while. Granted not the whole time but still. Sam thought he could trust him. He had fallen for the guy, though he was loathe to admit it now. All along Gabriel had been trying to take advantage of him. 

“Samsquatch, could you say something?” Gabriel asked in the smallest voice Sam had ever heard his friend use. Maybe Gabriel wasn’t trying to take advantage of him after all and he was just jumping the gun a little. But he couldn’t have a level headed conversation with Gabriel at the moment. Not while his head was spinning so much. He needed to clear his mind and then he could have a conversation without fucking shit up.

“Gabriel, we need to talk about it but I can’t do that right now. I’m going to go for a walk,” he struggled at Gabriel’s sad face. “I just need to clear my head.” 

Gabriel: 

Sam hadn’t said that he hated him for it, but he also hadn’t said that he didn’t. Gabriel was confused. He hoped Sam would get back soon though because he had a sinking feeling that he was being watched. Gabriel tried to pay attention to everything whilst thinking through what Sam, had, or rather hadn’t said. 

He had tried to explain that he didn’t want the potion, but maybe it was enough for Sam that he just had it, or maybe it was the secret thing. True they had the same bag but Gabriel had insisted on carrying it and up until the night before had been vey careful to keep the potion on the bottom of the bag. It felt to Gabriel like Sam hadn’t heard him. He hated it. Maybe Sam didn’t want him and he wouldn’t come back. Sam was loyal true but Gabriel hadn’t trusted him enough to confide in him and trust is meant to go both ways. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice the putrid smell of blood, gore and sulphur until Azazel was on top of him. The man had a knife to Gabriels throat and held the other over his mouth as Gabriel tried to scream for Sam. 

“Now, now Gabriel. That’s no way to treat your brothers friend is it.” Shit shit shit. Gabriel had been in this position before, Azazel had found him in a dark corridor near the starting of his heat. If Michael and his father hadn’t happened to walk down the corridor just seconds later he would have been mated to the vile man he was sure of it. Now he really had no escape. 

Gabriel didn’t try anything until Azazel had led him out of the cave and on to a rocky mountain path. When Azazel took the knife away from Gabriel’s throat and placed his now free hand on Gabriel’s arm he bit down hard on the hand over his mouth. This causes a string of rather colourful curses from Azazel and Gabriel was able to get free enough to yell for Sam in the hope that he would hear and that he still cared. 

Gabriel curse the Mother Earth and then prayed to her when he saw the mountainous church he was brought to. Gabriel didn’t know why he was there but it couldn’t be good. Worse for him he was sure he could smell Lucifer. Then it dawned on him, Sam. He’d led Sam, the handsome man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; Sam, the man who had just nursed him back to health; Sam, the one who loved his wings even in their damaged state; Sam, the one he had tricked and deceived for weeks about the love potion, into a trap. Gabriel hoped in that moment that Sam did hate him, that he wouldn’t come and that Gabriel wouldn’t let him down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Welcome to the medieval land that I have created!   
> Ex


End file.
